a different tale
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Things are different here...how different? find out if you dare click!(this is probably click bate lol)


**Ok so this is gonna be a female goku x huge harem rp and i mean all female's now ill try to add some good plot to this and all that as well but this is a goku that never grew up on earth….new oc's and characters that should be dead will be alive so just a warning now let's start! Goku's name here will be korata still a play on carrot also there will be lots of different changes….trust me i should mention alot of the sex scenes will be very hardcore in this one change is that chichi is the strongest on earth and the hero of earth and brutal….trust me then again im known for this xd**

Korata sighed a bit brushing sweat off her face as she finished the dishes at the bar her apron was dirty and the suit she was in was so tight and revealing but sadly she was a low 3rd class fighter lower than dirt that meant that she was a slave on her planet for woman to do whatever they pleased….rape her, abuse her, even claim her as there mate if they desired and if jorata wished to live she had to. That's what mommy always said her mother bardock was a 1st class warrior however...one of frieza's elite and queen vegeta's most trusted she was so strong, with a power level of 10,000 of course her mother would be a higher class, karora however….was born with measly level of 5. Yes, five the lowest power level in saiyan history.

As a child karota was beaten raped and utterly abused, ALOT. So much that she got use to it, but she got tired of it when one day for her birthday, her own mother decided to have her and her entire crew gang rape her, ass, mouth, her massive tits, all filled to the absolute brim...she had to work 5 extra jobs at once just to get enough money for a pregnancy termination. She was SICK of it. She would rise up in the ranks if it took a lifetime. BUT, low class warriors…. Well, they aren't allowed to train her sister raditzu was an exception her power level was around 3thousand so she could at least be considered a warrior even by pathetic numbers like that. Karota however, was so weak that she wasn't allowed in the schools, No trainers would give her a chance…. No one respected or cared for her. She was once tied to a pole for a week straight just to get fucked because she "disrespected" princess vegeta by sullying her grace by looking at her. So korata trained herself, with a family that wouldn't support her and would rather abuse and rape her than love her. She trained… as hard as her body would let her whenever she could she would train so hard sometimes her bones would nearly break yet still she worked 3 jobs at once to make sure she had enough to support herself during her 30 minute breaks she would do push ups or sometimes sit ups. Eventually she could do one finger push ups stand upside down and support her body with her thumb even. Her power level skyrocketed ever since she was 6 that's right...she went thru all this and worked 3 jobs since she was 6 and now at 15 she was the picture perfect woman toned abs beautiful face and incredibly strong. Over the years her power level shot up to 1,000 it was nothing….absolutely pathetic in the long term but she gained enough power to prove that she could handle a mission….her first mission ever the first chance to prove she was worth something…

A few hours later as queen vegeta was sitting her throne room with karota obediently sucking her cocn up and down using her skilled tongue to swirl around her massive cock while stroking her own, queen vegeta moaned out in pleasure, leaning her head against the throne chairs back, holding karota by the hair and bobbing her head up and down earning disgusting wreching sounds from karota her eyes tearing up as she was forced down on her cock.

After a few minutes of throat fucking her queen vegeta lifted karota up with ease ripping the clothes that took her months to work for clean off causing her to grit her teeth in anger she only had one spare left now...

Finally the queen spoke "your first mission will be a easy one...a pathic mission for a pathetic girl like yourself"she said with a cocky grin pressing her cock against her pussies entrance causing karota to hug her back tightly to brace herself. Her massive cock was actually splitting her pussy lips making them bleed causing her face to contort with pain as she hugged her securely.

"your mission, karota will be earth….a tiny little planet with pathetic power levels not even reaching past raditz"she said grinning slamming her cock in all at once with caused karota's eyes widened arching her back as the queenz massive cock shoved its way into her pussy standing at 15 inches of raw royalty bulging out her stomach easily contorting karota's face into pain, as her own cock pressed against the queen's stomach.

"I should rip your hands off for touching me swine...but sense i know the power of my cock i'll allow you to brace yourself"the queen spat slowly gripping her hips tightly, she then proceeded to slam in and out of her pussy without remorse, karota's groin burned and hurt as she took her cock deeper and deeper every inch splitting her apart like a jackhammer cutting thru concrete, it must have been easy for her queen being so much stronger than her. Karorta felt tears streaming down her face as she was thrusted inside so roughly

"AHHHG ITS SO BIG IT'S TOO MUCH PLEASE! SLOW DOWN!"karota begged grunting between each word, queen vegeta growled huskily biting into her neck as a show of dominance causing karota to whimper, shutting her mouth as a show of respect as blood dripped down her neck queen vegeta grunted loving the feeling of her tightness from pussy, the warmth and wet feeling was what queen vegeta lived for.

"Nisach omen tor'ata" the queen spoke in their native tongue(you like.your queens massive cock don't you bitch?))

"omen...oraga sor'"(it hurts but i do like it... now)

vegeta sai grinned and bit into her neck once more growling and pouring her cum into her pussy causing karota to arch her back out vegeta sai holding her hips as karota went limp taking her cum, it overflowed out of her pussy like lava eventually she allowed her to drop, queen vegeta stroked herself a bit spraying cum all over her face and body"you are forbidden to terminate my child swine...your mother may have allowed you too but i shall not...you will he supplied with clothing, armour, and a scouter. I believe myself to be a fair caring queen do good with this mission. And i will increase your pay for your main job, so you do not have to work 3 I have seen you training karota and while you are pathetically weak, you show promise...already stronger than your pathetic older sister."karota bowed down even tho cum still leaked from her cunt and covered her face, her family might have been abusive but it was still her family

"keep training and I may send you to some other third world planets..."she grinned a bit and lifted her up standing and bending karota over the throne, karota obediently raising her ass knowing what would happen, for some reason out of all her most beautiful slaves queen vegeta had taken to karota she was the reason she had any jobs actually.

At the end of there little session karota reeked of cum and wobbled her way to her room as she finally arrived she literally slipped on her queens cum

It took about a year but karota finally arrived on earth as she stepped out of her pod she looked around"the powerlebels really are pathetic here….the highest is over there…."she said flying off at high speeds"

 **huge cliff hanger i know xd if you want more please review...**


End file.
